Gimme a Break of That KitKat Bar!
by random-writer333
Summary: Sequel to Gimme A Break WouldJa? basically the same random stuff......yeah...if you liked the first one you'll like this one...a lot....
1. Chapter 1

Gimme A Break of That Kit-Kat Bar!

CH1

I stepped out of a tent and started walking through the small town we were staying in. It was separated from the main business part of the town by a long mountain range.

_"There's a bunch of birds in the sky,_

_and some deers just went running by._

_Oh, the snow's pure and white on the earth, rich and brown,_

_just another Sunday morning in my quiet mountain town!"_ I sang as I hopped down the steps. The streets were indeed lined with snow. I started running through the crowded streets.

_"The sun is shining and the grass is green_

_under the three feet of snow, I mean._

_This is a day when it's hard to wear a frown!_

_All the happy people stop to say hello-" _A man carrying bags stopped me. "Get out of my way!" he barked. I continued singing happily anyway.

_"Even though the temperature's low._

_It's a perfect Sunday morning in my quiet, little, mountain town!" _I approached another tent and ran inside. Lucy was still sleeping. "Come on, Lucy!" I said. "Get up!"

"Okay, okay," she mumbled as she wiped her eyes. We got out of the tent to go find Laura.

_"You can see your breath hanging in the air,_

_you see homeless people, but you just don't care._

_It's a sea of smiles in which we'd be glad to drown!" _I sang happily.

_"Don't you know it's like a perfect winter day?" _Lucy sang. _"And I'm glad I can say-"_

"That's right!" I shouted.

_"It's Sunday morning in this quiet little ancient common mountain town," _a group behind us sang.

We found Laura and started running to find Aang, Katara, and Sokka. Once we found them, we headed to Appa.

_"To the other side of the town, we shall go,_" Laura sang.

_"Where we'll fly on Appa over all this snow, _

_cause nothing could ever spoil this perfect day! _

_And this journey's gonna make our lives complete, _

_cause staying in this cartoon is sweet!"_

"Super sweet!" Lucy shouted.

_"Thank God we're here in this quiet little ancient common out-dated _

"_Kick-_ what?" Lucy asked innocently with a shrug.

"_Thank God we're here in this quiet little ancient common out-dated-_wait a minute," Laura said. "Where exactly are we?"

"I don't know," Lucy said.

"What are you looking at me for?" I asked.

"Who cares where we are?" Aang asked.

"Good point," Katara said. "We're going to a place even better anyway!"

**AN-okay...that's chapter one of the sequel...can any of you recognize that song? I had to change the lyrics a little bit so it would fit...if any of you know leave it in a review or something...that song just cracks me up...-laughs- look for chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

**AN- okay...I've had some people bug me about pairings...they're just drabbles...**

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang shouted. The force of the take-off threw me back.

"Thanks for the warning!" I said as I sat up. I joined Lucy and Laura.

"Where do you think we're going?" Lucy asked. Laura shrugged.

"I'll go figure it out," I said.

"Where are we going?" I asked Katara.

"Somewhere," she said. I returned to them unsuccessful. I shook my head to indicate that she wouldn't tell me.

"Darn," Lucy said. "I really want to know where we're going."

"Don't we all?" I asked with a shrug.

"Go ask Sokka," Lucy said.

"Why? If Katara wouldn't tell, what makes you think he would?" Laura asked.

"Because Sarah's going to ask him," Lucy said. Great. Another one of her schemes. Woo. When Lucy had a plan it was either _you're in, _or _you're in. _

"Where are we going?" I asked Sokka.

"Somewhere," he said.

"Tell me," I insisted. He just shook his head. I glanced back at Lucy. She mouthed, _"Do it!"_ I rolled my eyes and turned around. "Will you tell me? Please?" I asked. I made the biggest puppy eyes I could. "Please?" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Tell me!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"But I hate surprises!" I said, crossing my arms. "At least when they're for me." I grabbed his hand. "Please?" He looked like he was about to talk, when Momo landed on his head.

"Get it off!" he shouted. Lucy and Laura laughed as I returned.

"I tried," I said. "Your turn, Lucy."

Lucy got up and slowly crept behind Aang. I settled back to watch the show. She poked his arm. She did it again. And again. And again. After a while...

"WOULD YOU GET AWAY FROM ME?"

"Sorry," Lucy said, "it's a habit." she poked him again. He looked like he was gonna blow up. Instead...

"POKE WAR!" Lucy shouted as they started jabbing their fingers into each other's arms.

"Well this is entertaining," I said. Laura nodded.

They started wrestling and rolling around.

"Watch it!" I yelled as I moved out of the way. Lucy had him pinned.

"I win!" she shouted. They rolled over and he had her pinned.

"Guess again," he said.

"Okay," Lucy said as she pinned him again. "You lose! Now, tell me where we're going!"

"You have to get off," Aang said, struggling.

"Not until you tell me!"

"Okay, okay -" He was cut off by Momo jumping on his head. "Get off, Momo!" He started struggling to break the lemur's grasp on his face. Lucy was knocked over.

"Hey!" she shouted. They sat up at the same time and bumped heads.

"Ow!" they shouted at the same time.

I laughed.

"Doesn't that just make you want to say-?" I asked Laura.

"ORANGE MOCHA FRAPPUCHINO!" she shouted.

"How many times are you going to do that?" I asked.

"A lot," she said.

"Great," I said. "You'll probably start snorting doughnut sprinkles too."

After a while we landed on an island that looked all too familiar.

**AN-there's ch2...hope you enjoyed it...I know its short but we'll all live...I'm still not sure about the pairings (if any)...here's a poll...WHICH DO YOU WANT TO SEE?**

**_A-_LxA**

**_B-_MExS**

**_C-_ LAxZ (somewhere in there**)

**_D-_ A and B**

**_E-_A and C**

**_F-_ B and C**

**_G-_ A, B, and C**

**you probably don't care...do you?**


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

Turns out the island was Kyoshi. (go figure) We were greeted by, well, nobody. Aang led us all to an inn. Appa stayed on the roof, and we got two rooms. One for Aang and Sokka, and the other for me, Lucy, Laura, and Katara.

"Why are we here?" I asked. I was sitting on the satin sheets that lined the beds.

"Last time we came here there was so much hospitality," Katara said with a sigh, "and just because Aang is the Avatar."

"Hey," I said. "I would be excited if I met the one person who was supposed to save all humanity and was the final hope for the world. Wouldn't you guys be?"

"Yeah," Lucy said. "That or Tre Cool." I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"I am still scarred by that mental picture you gave me," I said.

"What mental picture?" Laura asked.

"Why the heck do you wanna know?" I asked. She laughed. "It's not funny!" I shouted.

Lucy started laughing and fell off her chair. Me and Katara laughed at Lucy and soon we were all on the floor hopelessly laughing. The laughter stopped when we heard someone from the other room hitting the wall.

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Sokka shouted.

"Make me!" I shouted. "It'll take a lot more than some stupid threat!"

Laura got up to open the closet where she was keeping her clothes. She opened the door and screamed. Two girls walked out of the closet. Lucy screamed and started running around in circles. I think I lost my voice. They both wandered over and sat in some chairs.

"Talk about an awesome roller coaster," one said. "It even has a virtual reality part."

"Yeah," the other one said. "This is sweet."

"Are you guys who I think you are?" I asked.

"Sarah?" the first one asked. "How are you here? Where are we?"

"You're not on a roller coaster," I said. "This is Avatar...you know...the cartoon? Come on Lizz, you're smarter than that!"

"No, I'm not!" Lizz said.

"Tell her she's smart, Erin!" Laura said.

"Make me!" she shouted.

"Okay, I will!" Laura yelled as she tackled Erin. Her familiar cry of "DIE IN SO MANY WAYS KNOWN TO MAN!" rang through the room.

"They're loud," Katara said. I shrugged.

"When you've known them as long as I have you get used to it," I said.

Momentarily, a series of loud knocks rattled the door and I opened it.

"Thank you for knocking," I said as I opened the door to reveal Sokka. He looked tired. And pissed off. "And I know why you're here. You think we're being too loud, and you want us to shut up. Now."

"Yeah, what you said.," he said.

"GET OFF ME!" Erin shouted. "I'LL MAKE MY FERRETS ATTACK!"

"MY MONKEYS FROM MARS WILL COME FOR YOU!" Laura shouted.

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, I'LL SICK MY RABID SQUIRRELS ON YOU!" I yelled.

"Sarah, you have to take the fun out of everything," Laura said as she stood up.

**Quick AN- SleepingDragon13? The answer is nitrogen. Sorry...that just came to mind...I read your 'Gift From Agni'...angsty...and my friends think that _my_ stories are depressing...yeesh...and most of them don't even have death...**

**kidgonebananas777- but they are!**

**WordBender03- have you even read it?**

**kidgonebananas777- maybe...pouts and jumps up and down**

**WordBender03- Jesus...and you think _I'm _spastic...**

**kidgonebananas777- but you are! **

**WordBender03- do you want me to get my squirrels in here?**

**Aang- what's a squirrel?**

**kidgonebananas777- you don't know what a squirrel is?**

**Aang- no...should I?**

**kidgonebananas777- what is wrong with you avatar people? You haven't heard of...**

**potatokid555- potatoes**

**Aang- a what-toe?**

**potatokid555- AAAAHHHHH! A WORLD WITHOUT POTATOES! **

**WordBender03- Oy vey**

**kidgonebananas777- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**WordBender03- hey...you chose him...not my problem...**

**kidgonebananas777- kill...KILL...**

**WordBender03- and again...OY VEY**

**Katara- Oy vey?**

**Aang- penne?**

**Sokka- smelly hay?**

**WordBender03- how do you know what penne is?**

**Aang- I don't**

**kidgonebananas777, potatokid555- AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**kidgonebananas777- what's penne?**

**WordBender03- it's pasta...**

**potatokid555- it sounds like something you would put on a taco...**

**Sokka- what's a taco?**

**kidgonebananas777- NO TACOS EITHER?**

**WordBender03- milkshakes...brownies...red stuff...tacos...**

**Katara- what?**

**kidgonebananas777- these are the four elements of cooking!**

**Katara-once again: what?**

**WordBender03- never mind...the readers are probably getting tired of this...-to readers-... if you're still there...sit back, relax, remember that refreshments are available in the lobby...please dispose of trash in necessary containers...in case of an emergency approach the exit in an orderly fashion...now...enjoy...-grabs 5 M&M minis tubes-**

**kidgonebananas777-I want some!**

**WordBender03- no! Get your own!**

**potatokid555- gets popcorn bucket-**

**kidgonebananas777- how are you guys doing that?**

**potatokid555- I'm not telling!**

**Aang- what are you eating?**

**Sokka-yeah?**

**WordBender03- here...-pours some into bowl- enjoy...and now back to Gimme A Break of That Kit-Kat Bar!**

"Sarah, you have to take the fun out of everything," Laura said as she stood up. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said, "if you call killing each other fun, then yes. Yes, I am."

Erin and Lizz sat on one of the beds.

"You were saying?" I asked, turning back to Sokka. He yawned.

"Just keep it down," he said. He slammed the door and left.

"Something went up _his _butt and died there," I said.

"What was that about?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing important," I said.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Maybe we'll just walk around. Check the place out. Try the local food. Meet some people. Try the local food-"

"I get the point."

"Good night you guys," Erin said.

"Yeah," Lizz said. She was the first asleep and then Lucy. I'm not sure when the others did, but I sat on the edge of the bed for a while, fighting with my restless mind. I was tired and wanted to sleep, but I couldn't. I lost the mental battle and decided to go for a walk.

**AN-there! enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

CH4

**AN-okay...its that valentine month so this is a valentine-ish chapter...and uhh...just to say...Laura is based off potatokid555, Lucy kidgonebananas777, Lizz friedawig, and Erin is based off another one of my friends that doesn't have a fanfiction account.**

I put on a jacket and slipped outside. The air was humid and cool. A soft breeze whipped my hair over my shoulders.I walked on a narrow rocky path until I came to the edge of the island. I sat on a rock and took off my shoes. The tide was high and I liked the feeling when the small waves rushed up and splashed my feet. I sat there, staring out at the water for a while. I fell asleep there and woke up on the sand. The sky was already tinted with orange, so I rushed back to the inn. I quickly showered (to get rid of the sand) and sat on one of the chairs. The others soon woke up and we left the inn for the town. Stands selling all kinds of stuff were everywhere. A dessert cart caught my eye. I ran to it.

"How much?" I asked.

LATER...

"Wait up!" I yelled, running to keep up.

"Sarah, what's in the bag?" Lizz asked.

"Stuff," I said. Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to try and find a coffee shop around here," Lucy said. "Who wants to come?"

"I will!" Laura shouted. "Me too," Lizz said. "I guess," Katara said.

"Me and Erin will just...walk around," I said. I was right. We did just walk around. After a while I heard something.

"Did you hear that, Erin?" I asked. She shook her head. I heard it again. Louder, this time.

"I hear it now," she said. It was a swooshing noise. We kept on following it until we came to a small building. We looked through the window and saw a group of girls in green. Their faces were white and they were waving fans around. Erin walked in behind them and started imitating them. Poorly. They finally noticed her when she lost her balance and fell down. I rushed in.

"What are you doing here?" one of them asked.

"Calm down!" I shouted. "Don't worry. We're friends of the Avatar."

"Yeah, as if I haven't heard that before."

"Seriously!" I said. At that moment, Aang and Sokka passed by.

"Hey Aang!" Erin shouted. He waved and kept on walking.

"See?" I said. She crossed her arms.

"I feel a stupid victory dance coming on," Erin said. We left the little place and found the others.

"Where were you guys?" Lucy asked. She had a cup in her hand, so I guess she found some coffee.

I opened my mouth to speak and turned around at the last minute. I saw Zuko. Waitaminute. Zuko? What's he doing here?

**Laura's POV...**

What's Sarah looking at? I turned and saw Zuko with Iroh. WTF? I managed to sneak away from the others, and I followed Zuko. There was a large crowd so staying hidden was easy. I almost lost sight of them when they headed into a shop. I followed them in. It was full of scrolls on shelves. They went into one aisle and I went into the next one. I pushed back the scrolls and stuck my head through.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Zuko asked.

"Yes, we do. Ozai's death and Zula's disappearance mean that you are next for the throne and you must have an heir. You only need to worry about a queen now. The heir comes later," Iroh said.

"How am I supposed to find a queen in-"

"7 months."

"-7 months?"

"Zuko, just try and become more serious with a girl you have already met!"

"Uncle, I was on the sea searching for the Avatar for two years!"

Sociopath. I laughed. Oh crap. They turned and I pulled my face from the shelf. They probably would have lost interest if I didn't run. Which I did. I ran out of the aisle and out of the store. Once on the streets, I wasn't paying any attention whatsoever to where I was going. Left. Left. Right. Left. Turn here. Go straight. Turn. Crap. There was a parade blocking my only way out. It was long too! I turned and saw Zuko chasing me. Crap. I ran right into the parade, seeing it was my only way out. I joined a group of girls in green waving fans around. I saw a little girl in the crowd holding fans, and I took them from her and waved the around to blend in. I don't think it worked, because Zuko joined in the group of performers behind me. The fan thing was harder than it looked. I was hopping on my left foot forever, and my arms were so tired. I was so used to the parade continuing on straight, that when they turned, I was left hopping straight on. Crap. Zuko ran out of the crowd and kept chasing me. I took off around another corner and, just my luck, found the others. I approached them, out of breath.

"Where were you, Laura?" Erin asked. Before I could answer, Zuko came up behind me. The others ran off screaming. Huh?

**Sarah's POV**

Okay...I'm freaked out now. Zuko just came up out of nowhere. We all ran off and settled into a store. Wait. Where's Laura?

**Laura's POV**

Crap. Zuko had me cornered.

"Hi," I said. "Uhhh..."

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Ozai's death...Zula's disappearance...you need an heir...a queen..."

"People weren't supposed to know yet. Now that you do, everyone will hear, and no one will leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Suitors."

"Oh," I said. "Don't feel too bad. Back where I come from there are hoards of Zuko fan girls. Don't worry, though. It's way too far away for any of them to come."

"These suitors only want the power and domains. Not me."

"Really? Where I come from, when two people get married," I explained, "they make the decision on their own. And it's because they really want to spend the rest of their lives together. Making that decision can take a really long time."

"Compared to wherever it is you come from, this place is a living hell. It will be even worse, once everybody knows. Any one of the girls from those hoards would be better."

I had to laugh. He would chose a fan girl mob? I would not want my own fan mob. Especially the obsessive kind.

**AN- hahahahahahahahahahahahaha...Element Girls...that made me think of your dare/dare chapter...omg...that was hilarious...potatokid555 was very...uhhh..."surprised" when she read it..."Why didn't anyone tell me about this?"...hahahahahahha...yeah...I had to show it to her...OMG...that was hilarious...poor fan girls...yeah right...**

I had to laugh. He would chose a fan girl mob? I would not want my own fan mob. Especially the obsessive kind. We both laughed.

"Come on," I said. "You should meet my friends."

**Sarah POV**

I turned and saw Laura. With Zuko. WTF? Oh well...I kinda saw it coming. Then I remembered.

"Valentine's Day!" I shouted.

"What?" Lucy asked. "Is that today?" I nodded.. "Sarah, you know I hate it!"

"Sorry," I said.

"What's Valentine's Day?" Sokka asked.

"It's really weird," I said. "Basically it's some lovey-dovey holiday made especially for sappy love with chocolate and candy and flowers and all that crap. I just like getting those MEGA-HUGE chocolates. Other then that, I think that Valentine's Day serves no purpose."

"Okay..." Aang said. Confused. Very. I would be too.

"At least you guys don't celebrate it here," Lucy said, relieved. I laughed.

"Like I said, chocolate is the only good part," I added.

Lucy finally noticed Laura and Zuko.

"Sarah..."

"Come on, Lucy," Erin said. "It's Valentine's Day. Love is in the air!"

"Or something."

"Sorry," Lizz said, "that was me." I laughed again and stepped outside.

"Maybe love is in the air..." I whispered.

**AN-okay...here comes the good part..the good part..OH YEAH...**

**-**does happy little sokka dance-**you guys are gonna love this...except for you zuko crazed girls who bash any pairing of zuko with anybody unless its one of you in your own messed up world inside your zuko filled heads...jeez...okay...enjoy everybody...(and the happy little sokka dance is from the four nations website on my profile...(fournations. go to the page and click on icons...scroll...there's one w/ the happy little sokka dance...)**

**Laura POV**

The stupid parade came around again. I wasn't looking and was shoved back. Into Zuko. He caught me, thankfully, cause the ground...let's just say it doesn't get the attention it deserves. That, or someone's dog had a little too much cheese. I don't even think that there dogs even _exist_ here. Oh well. As long you get my point. I feel bad for my soles. They have to touch this crap 24/7. Oh well, I never expected this place to be the _cleanest. _Okay...I'm probably boring the crap out of all of you. So yeah...anyways...

"Thanks," I said. "Looks like we'll be standing here awhile."

I decided to try and push my way through like last time. Zuko agreed. Unfortunately, the group that was perform split into two, and one group went one way; the other, another way. We were in different groups, and facing against the one we were each in. Crap. I started getting dizzy.

"WHICH WAY IS OUT?" I shouted. I was confused and dizzy. And confused. I pushed through and made it out, but Zuko was still trapped in there. I went back in for him, and after searching, we were slammed into each other and landed on the other side, miraculously. I stood up and dusted off my clothes. I saw Sarah standing beside a door, and I ran to her.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story," I said.

"I've got time."

"No you don't," I said.

"Where'd you go?" I heard Zuko shout.

"Who's that calling you?" Sarah asked. I turned.

"It's just Zuko."

"Yeah," she said. "Just Zuko. Sure."

"I'm serious!" I said. He came up behind me.

"Alright, alright, Jesus," Sarah said. "Just remember that today's Valentine's Day." She turned around and walked back into the store. Valentine's Day? What does that have to do with anything?

"Valentine's Day?" Zuko asked.

"It's just some stupid holiday," I said. "We celebrate it where I come from."

"You think you have stupid holidays?" he asked. "We have more stupid holidays here than you could ever imagine."

"Really?" I asked. "Nothing could be dumber than Valentine's. It's dumber than all your holidays put together!" I took a step closer without really meaning too. I just do it when I'm angry or just really trying to enforce that I'm right and whoever I'm fighting with is wrong.

"What is Valentine's Day?" he asked again.

"It's a day all about sappy love and an ugly little baby that flies around naked shooting people."

"What does that have to do with love?" he asked, getting closer.

"If he shoots you, you fall in love with the first person you see," I said. "I don't believe it though. Then again, almost anything can fly here."

**Lucy POV**

"Wanna go for a ride on my glider?" Aang asked.

"Sure!" I said. I followed him onto a hill. He opened up his glider.

"Hang on!" he shouted as he took off.

"Whoa!" I yelled. "This is so cool!"

We flew over a parade and then over two people. Valentine's Day...I got an idea. I pulled some pens out of my pocket.

"Hey, Aang, could you fly a little lower?" He nodded and dove over the two. I threw down the pens, so that they each got hit.

"Woooooohoo!" I shouted. "Let's do it again! I'm an all new Cupid! So much better than the original!"

**AN-sorry...my mistake...THIS is the good part...**-happy little sokka dance**-...what? It's fun...you should try it sometime...-**dances again-

**Sokka- Are you making fun of me?**

**WordBender03-It won't kill me**

**kidgonebananas777- you're right! It is fun!**-does happy little sokka dance**-**

**Sokka- AHHHHH!**

**Laura POV**

What the crap was that? I rubbed the back of my neck and heard someone shouting. I tried to look up, but the sun was too darn bright! I know I saw something fly over me! I stepped forward to get a closer look, but no luck.

"Did you feel that too?" I asked. He nodded. I stepped forward again to try and see what hit me. I saw the flying thing again. Maybe it was some stupid bird that just couldn't wait to land before taking a crap. And of all people, why me?

"Any particular reason why you're stepping closer?" he asked.

"Huh?" I blushed slightly. "No, not really...I mean-"

He cut me off with a kiss. Okay...I'm kinda freaked out right now. Oh well, I'm here. Might as well enjoy myself.

**AN- NOT LIKE THAT YOU SIKKOS!**

**Sarah POV**

I looked out the window at Laura and Zuko. I was right. Love was in the air.

**Lucy POV**

That was so freaking awesome. I couldn't help but think that the couple down there looked familiar...

**Laura POV**

Whoa...that was weird.

"I didn't catch your name," he said.

"My name?" I asked.

"COME ON!" I heard Erin shout. "WE'VE GOTTA GO!"

"My name is-" Erin ran up behind me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

**AN- okay...yeah...kinda like Cinderella...except its not midnight...no pumpkin...no stupid mouse...no ugly old fat lady...and the prince isn't modeled after barbie's perfect ken...well...yeah...ZUKO WILL BE BACK!...mwa-hahahahaha!** **potatokid555 (after reading this) will be a mad potato...yes! I finally achieved the goal!**

**B.T.W. dontcha think its** **weird that they made out w/out even knowing each others names? Isn't that like the first thing you ask a person when you meet them? Their name? HELLOO! Sorry...weird moment...okay...that was my valentine-ish chapter...hope you liked it...I DID!**

-does happy little sokka dance-

**Sokka- not again...**


	5. Chapter 5

CH5

**STILL LAURA POV...**

"My name is-" Erin ran up behind me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me away. Hard.

"Stop it!" I shouted. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

"No! We've gotta go," she yelled. "You can see your boyfriend later!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I shouted. She didn't let go until she reached the other side of the market place. We joined everybody else and went back to the inn.

"Don't be too pissed," Sarah said. "He'll be back for you. Either that, or we'll help you find him.

"Whatever," I said. Well, this sucks...

LATER...

After dinner, I sat on the side of the bed and eventually fell asleep. A scream woke me up later, though.

"What time is it?" I yelled.

"No idea!" Katara yelled.

"Oh my God!" That was Lizz.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Huh?"

Whatthecrap?

I'm just going to bed. And I did. I woke up again though. Not from a scream, but from some annoying little tapping sound. Everyone else was asleep, and stayed that way as I crept across the floor to where I thought the tapping was coming from. I listened and realized that it was coming from the window. I approached the window, and I was a little scared. Who knew who or what would be down there? If Jet comes back I swear I will...okay...you get the point. I opened the window, and Zuko was down there, throwing rocks at the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked. It was kind of a shout/whisper thing. As long as none of the others woke up, I didn't care.

"Throwing rocks," he said.

"Very funny. What are you doing here? How did you find me? Are you some sort of stalker?"

"Seeing you, this island is so small that you could find a flea, and no, I'm not a stalker."

"That helps," I said. "Hold on." I tip-toed back across the room and out the door. It was cold and I didn't have a jacket. Crap. I slowly walked down the stairs and approached Zuko.

"Come on," I said as I took off down a small rocky walkway. I saw Sarah walk on it one night, so it must be interesting. When the path finally ended at the shore, I gave a sigh of relief. I had no idea where this trail would lead. At least it's not completely stupid.

"A beach," I said softly. "Her weird ways finally pay off."

-TIME GAP-

Once I realized what time it was, I jumped up.

"I really have to go," I said. "My friends will just spazz out."

"Wait-"

"Sorry!" I shouted. I ran back to the inn and got into bed. I woke up later and screamed at the sight in front of my eyes. It was Molly! OMG!

"What the crap?" she asked as she sat up.

"Molly? What are you doing here?" I asked. She doesn't even _like _cartoons. Okay...I'm kinda freaked out...

"Shut up Laura," she said. "I wanna sleep."

She went back to sleep and so did I. That was so weird.

LATER...

"So Laura," Sarah said. "Where were you earlier?"

"What?" I asked.

"You left," she said. "I saw you go down to the beach. Where I went."

"What are you talking about?"

"And someone was with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

"No," I said.

"No."

"Yes," I said. CRAP!

Sarah smiled. "Don't worry. I won't tell!"

"Sarah..."

"What happened?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay..." She smiled as if she knew something that I didn't.

**Sarah POV**

I KNOW SOMETHING THEY DON'T KNOW! I KNOW SOMETHING THEY DON'T KNOW! I KNOW SOMETHING THEY DON'T KNOW! AND I'M NOT TELLING!

**AN-What is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

**AN- okay...some of you might have nearly lost your head over what the crap it is that Sarah knows that nobody else does...what is it? you'll find out...**

**Erin POV**

I can't believe that Molly's here, of all people. She hates this show. And so do I. Lizz never talks about it. It's just one of those weird things that happens and you don't know how it works. Like squeeze cheese. I'm getting off subject here. Sort of. Kind of. Shut up! Okay fine! I'm shunning you. No- neh- ih-no. J-just stop it. No. No. I'm not gonna take it-no-you-shu-shut up. Now.

Sorry...I had a moment there. I guess we're all here to do something. Or not. Maybe we're just getting a break for all the hard_**x**cough**x**_work_**x**cough**x**_we_**x**cough**x**_do...yeah...okay...this is getting boring. So, how about those ferrets?

**AN-I know its incredibly short...we'll all live...**


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

**Sarah POV**

This is all too confusing. But I can't believe that the others don't know that- wait. What is it again? I forgot...oh well. Everything is confusing though. Molly? Erin? Lizz? Laura? Lucy? There is no possible way to be in a cartoon. Is there? I'm usually a logical thinker. Usually. There just is no way. Suddenly, I heard a clopping noise. A soldier in armor came up to me.

"Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?" he asked. He threw a pair of coconuts at me.

"What?" I called out, confused.

"And how could a swallow carry a coconut? It's a weight ratio! A five ounce bird cannot carry a one pound coconut. Besides, to maintain air-speed velocity a swallow needs to beat its wings forty-three times every second, right?

"What?"

"Am I right?" A second soldier appeared at his side.

"What if it's carried by an African swallow?" he asked.

"We're in Europe! And besides, African swallows are non-migratory."

"Right, I forgot about that," the second man said. They both disappeared and a ragged old man appeared.

"What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" he asked.

"African or European?" I asked. At this the man disappeared. Then a group of lemurs appeared at my feet. Music blared.

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_You like to? MOVE IT!_

This continued on for a while until one of them jumped up and shouted, "Run for your lives!" They did just that and I looked around, curious as to what they were running from. All of a sudden, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley appeared.

"BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER!"

"Get 'em off me!" I shouted.

"BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER!" This continued on for a while until a flash of green light zapped them.

"Glad that's over," I said.

Two goats ran past me and then a little kid and his mom.

"Mommy, what were those goats doing back there?" he asked.

"Well, sweetie, they were fighting," she said.

"Oh."

**AN- okay...okay...-starts laughing-...to understand that you have to hear another story...**

**cookiemuncher7237 (formerly known as kidgonebananas)- This is gonna be good!**

**potatokid555-you're telling them this story?**

**WordBender03-yeah...you got a problem with it?**

**potatokid555- yes...you'll be soiling they're clean minds...**

**cookiemuncher7237-CLEAN MINDS?**

**potatokid555- never mind...**

**WordBender03-okay...like I was saying...this was when I was...about 2 or something...I was at a zoo and passing by the goats...two of them were...mating...and this little kid asked his mom what they were doing and she told him that they were fighting...**

I couldn't help but laugh. I felt something tug at my jeans. I looked down and saw a small kitten.

"Aww!" I said, stroking its head. "Ow!" It bit me and pulled out a sword.

"Ha!" it shouted. It carved a 'P' into the nearest tree.

"Pray for mercy from Puss In Boots!"

I laughed. The little kitty got pissed and bit me again before running off. I was really confused. A little bunny hopped by repeating, "I'm late! I'm late!" over and over again. Then Kenny got crushed by a tree.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" Stan shouted.

"You bastards!" Kyle yelled.

Then Lucy ran past me, a small crab chasing her.

"Under the sea;

Under the sea;

Down here it's better;

where it is wetter;

take it from me!"

"GET IT AWAY!" she shouted. Then Laura ran by with a clown behind her. She was wearing her "can't sleep clowns will eat me" shirt. Then Molly and The Brave Little Toaster. Then Erin with a ferret.

"THE CABBAGES!" an old guy shouted, chasing a cart.

"Haha! Victory is mine!" Stewie Griffin shouted from behind me. "I have eliminated all cabbages from this dimension and my own. I shall now return home to-"

"What's going on?" I shouted. "Just gimme a break!"

Then a group of people started dancing with a HUGE kit-kat bar floating over them.

"Gimme a break

Gimme a break

Gimme a break

Gimme a break of that kit-kat bar!

Gimme a break-" They spun around.

"Gimme a break-" They jumped and twirled their arms around.

"Gimme a break of that kit-kat bar!" They all stopped with their arms in the air pointing toward the giant kit-kat bar.

Everything stopped. Then it all started again when suddenly-


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up


End file.
